


Werewolf Cuddles

by excuseme_howdareyou



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dick has a good idea, Gen, Humor, Jason Todd Gets A Hug, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tim Drake Gets a Hug, Tim Drake is So Done, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tumblr Prompt, Werewolf Jason Todd, Who says werewolves aren't just big dogs?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excuseme_howdareyou/pseuds/excuseme_howdareyou
Summary: All things considered, if this was the way he was going to die, what a way to go.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 142





	Werewolf Cuddles

All things considered, if this was the way he was going to die, _what a way to go._ Tim always assumed he would go down in a fight, gory and bloody, overtaken by a horde of League Assassins or if he was being creative an army of explosive robots.

He never thought the end would come buried under 200 lbs of pure fluff.

“My legs are falling asleep,” he complained, shoving at the wolf uselessly. Jason opened one eye to give him the wolf equivalent of a stink eye and adjusted so that he was laying more on top of Tim’s torso than his legs. Tim flopped back onto the floor, the unexpected weight on his chest giving him no room to move.

“That is not what I meant!”

Jason laughed, or grumbled (it was hard to tell in his primal form), and adjusted again. It didn’t help. “At least let me sit on the couch so I can work on my laptop,” Tim actually, honest to god pleaded.

Just then, Dick walked into the living room, munching on a sandwich. He stopped and grinned when he saw Tim slowly suffocating under Jason’s primal form. “The shift went well I take it?” he commented.

Jason raised his big head and nodded in a very human-like way, his tail thumping once on the hardwood floor. Despite Tim still trying to push him off, he didn’t budge. Dick ignored his pleas for help. “See I told you having a big meal before the shift would help,” he told Jason,“ You’re always so… _hangry_ when you shift on an empty stomach.”

Jason gave the approximation of a yawn. “And now you’re just tired,” Dick correctly guessed.

“And _I’m_ being squished!” came Tim’s indignant cry.

“Who’s being squished?” Steph popped her head in.

“ _Me_!” Tim’s arm flailed on Jason’s other side, waving desperately at her to rescue him. Jason, the ass, just laid his head down on Tim’s shoulder and closed his eyes to go sleep. “Could someone help me out here?!”

Steph stepped fully into the room as Dick told her,“ Jason’s pack instincts are a little strong tonight. Since he’s not focused on hunting and feeding, he’s gone into big puppy mode.”

Jason gave a low growl at that.

“Well you _are_ right now,” Dick argued matter of factly.

“If all he needs is a cuddle and nap,” Steph was smiling ear to ear as she sat down on the couch,“ Then come up here, big guy!”

Maybe it was her open offer. Maybe it was Tim’s finger poking harshly into his side. Or maybe it really was because Jason’s pack instincts were strong and he’d spent so many years without a pack, that now that he had one he was fiercely protective of them and just wanted to be around them as much as possible when he shifted. Not that he would ever admit to that last one, human form or no.

But either way, with an exaggerated sigh, he lifted himself off Tim and clambered over to Steph and the couch. Once he could speak again, he’d comment that Tim was too bony anyways and a wolf could hardly get a proper nap around him. The truth was, as he settled his forelegs and head into Steph’s lap, Steph just smelled better. Like fresh shampoo and the cookies she stole from the kitchen. (He’d have to remember to steal some later)

Later, after they came back from patrol where hopefully he’d get to sink his teeth into some criminal. (“No hamstringing, Jason” god, he could already hear Bruce’s lecture) But for now, he was exhausted. The initial shift always took a lot out of him, leaving him starving and tired. He’ll punch Dick in the face before he ever says it, but… the idiot had had a good idea when he sat Jason down in front of an Alfred-prepared meal an hour before twilight.

Eyes closed, Jason became idly aware of fingers running through his mane. _‘I’m not a pet,_ ’ he wanted to tell Steph, but both physically couldn’t and well… it felt nice. Oh well, he was tired. Nap time.

“You are a pathetic excuse of a werewolf,” Tim said, though full of endearment,“ Some terrifying beast of the night you are.”

_'Could still tear you to shreds,’_ Jason thought.


End file.
